Trust Me
by Jet's Angel
Summary: christine's father comes home from war uner the command of the great lord erik dessler. but when her father reveals a seceret to her will she be able to overcome anger and fear and learn to love an angel of darkness?rating for later chapters and violence
1. Chapter 1

_Hello...this is my very first phanphic ever..so please be gentle...and helpful comments, criticism, suggestions will be greatly appriciated..also a special thanks to my editor. disclaimer: I do not own any POTO charecters...that privlage belongs to kay, gaston and webber...I only own a few random idividuals, and valcan...well...hope you enjoy..J.A._

_**Trust Me**_

_October 21st 1880_

_Dear Journal,_

_The war has finally ended, and I am expecting father home any day now. I am overjoyed to see him again, the estate has been quite lonely since he left. Oh, Lord! How I have missed my dear father... I have prayed to the Lord above that he _

_will come home safely! See, father serves under the great Lord Desslar. _

_He is a powerful figure and many fear him. Well, I fear that I_

_grow weary and must be off to bed._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Christine Daae_

As Christine closed her journal she let out a soft sigh. Wordlessly, she placed her journal upon her bedside table and climbed into bed. She stared out of her bedroom window. The rain pattered down endlessly, leaving wet streaks on the window. Christine slowly drifted off to sleep and dreamed about her father coming home and telling her all the stories of his travels. The sound of clattering hooves on the wet stone path woke Christine suddenly. She ran to the window and saw her fathers whole company outside in the courtyard. She threw on a thick ivory robe and ran down the stairs to the large foyer. Just as she reached the bottom stair A man about average height walked in.

"Papa!" Christine yelled with joy.

"Oh, my dear Christine! I am happy to be home again!" Gustave replied.

"Oh, Papa, how much I have missed our evenings of stories...and, Oh! I just missed you so much!"

and with that she ran down the last steps and hugged her father. Once they released Christine looked fully upon her fathers face. His brown hair fell in strands around his face, each strand dripping water for the downpour outside. His kind face looked down at her, and his deep chestnut eyes held a warmth that only a father could ensue. He was covered in dirty silver armor, mud and road grime covered the once shiny metal.

"Oh, my dear Christine, I have many stories to tell, but first I have to go tend to my steed." Gustave said as he turned to leave again.

Christine grabbed his arm, "No Papa! I will do it. Just let me go change." Her father smiled and nodded.

Minutes later Christine was finished changing. In a deep red velvet dress, she dawned her cloak and rushed outside. Christine then realized that during the whole reunion the men had stood in the courtyard, their hoods over their heads.

She walked up to a man with red brown hair,

"Sir why do you wait here? Do you need my father?" she asked confused.

"We are waiting for the lord Desslar to come and excuse us." the man replied.

"Oh my! He is coming here???"

"Yes mademoiselle, he is."

"Well, would you like to come into the barn until Lord Desslar comes? It is quite large and much warmer than out here!" she graciously invited them.

"That would be wonderful! Thank you." the man smiled. Christine grabbed her father's horses reigns and led him into the barn, followed by the men.

As they all took the tack off of their horses the same man came over to Christine,

"Hello my name is Joseph, Joseph Buquet. I am the lord's adviser."

"Nice to meet you, Joseph. I am Christine, Gustave's daughter." she replied with a smile.

"Ahhhh...so you are Christine! Gustave always talks about you. So much in fact that the lord Desslar would like to meet you personally."

Christine was very surprised and asked unsure,

"Me?Really?"

"Yes," Joseph went to reply but was interrupted by the arrival of two men walking up to the stall.

"Keeping the pretty lady to yourself Joseph?" the taller of the two men asked jokingly.

"I am Firmin," the tall black haired man continued, "and this is my friend Andre." He then pointed to the man next to him who had a bit of a mousy look about him. They both appeared to be around the age of 40 years.

"Hello, I am Christine..." and before she knew it she was introduced to every one in the company.

"Well, it has been wonderful getting to know you all, but I must leave." she said now very tired and sleepy.

"Goodbye mademoiselle Daae!" all of them replied at the same time. She left the barn and went into the house. She walked silently to her room and climbed into her bed. As she drifted to sleep she did not notice the shadow flying silently into the courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2

_Erik_

We had entered France at around 9:00 pm. Gustave said his home was big enough for all of them and invited us to come and stay. I agreed gladly for it was cold and the men were tired. We all mounted up and started off. I mounted Valcan, my black winged horse, and urged him on. He immediately pushed off the ground and flew over the men. Thunder started booming like the giants drums, but thankfully no lightning ripped through the sky near us. Within a matter of minutes, Valcan's wings were drenched and he was forced to land out of lack of energy. The winged stallion and I landed about a quarter of a mile in front of the men. When they reached us they all obediently stopped around him.

"What is wrong sir?" Gustave inquired.

"Valcan's wings are to soaked to continue, I will have to dry and wax them before I go on." I replied through the torrents of rain. "Go on ahead! I will meet you there!" I yelled through a crack of thunder.

Gustave nodded and yelled to the men,

"Move out!!!" and they galloped off into the rain.

When they left I stretched an oiled canvas between a stand of trees creating a semi-dry spot. I built fire, small and hot and melted one of my bricks of light wax, which would make his wings slick and waterproof. Valcan walked over to the fire and stretched one of his wings over it. Valcan is my steed and my best friend. The Pegasus is seventeen hands high, and has a large lean figure. He is

completely black with a little with white on the tips of his ears, mane, and tail. His wings are black, although in the light they seem to shimmer green. Where the bones are in the wings it is white, and on the tips of the wings, there are circles that shine dark purple and red. Someone once compared Valcan's wings with a peacocks feathers and I agree. I remember the first day that I caught him.

I had been walking through the woods at my castle, when I heard a terrible shrieking whinny. When he ran up he saw a beautiful Pegasus trapped in a lowly bear trap. I remember freeing the creature and treating him, but when he went

to let the Pegasus go, it stayed. I have always loved Valcan for he has never judged me. I had always hoped that Valcan would stay, and for once my wish was granted. I was the happiest man that day.

I began to apply the wax to Valcan's wings. After an hour the waxing was done, and I mounted Valcan. After about 20 minutes the rain ceased and a dense fog settled over the land. By the time I flew into the courtyard of Gustave's home it was two in the morning. I tucked Valcan's elaborate reins under his light saddle and decided that I would take care of Valcan in the morning. I was too weary to think clearly. I adjusted the bridle so that it was a little looser, and gave Valcan one last pat in his strong soft neck, and walked away toward the barn. I climbed into the hayloft, and lay down. The soft breath of horses and the thoughts of tomorrow lulled me to sleep.

"What a glorious day tomorrow would be!" was my last thought as

a deep sleep claimed me.

sorry theses are soo short...they are alot longer on paper...plaease have patience with me. thanks

J.A.


	3. Chapter 3

Phanphic 001 chapter 3

Christine

A loud purring in her ear awoke her from the deep warm darkness of sleep. Christine cracked her eye open to see the first light rays of day shining in through her curtains. She sat up to see her black cat staring back up at her.

"Hello Gerry" I said softly. The cat responded by looking up with his green and gold eyes and mewing softly. After playing with the kitten for a while, I decided to go for a ride. I pulled back the warm comforters I shivered as I was greeted by the cool air. I climbed out of bed and stretched luxuriously before silently trotting over to my wardrobe.

After 20 min she was dressed in a black pair of jodhpurs under a black wool dress. Her chocolate curls were pulled back into a ponytail. Christine knew if she went out trough the front her father would wake and insist on an escort. Not something she wanted to do. So she grabbed her dark green cloke and inched her way down the trellis outside her window. When she finally touched down softly onto the cool grass, she stealthily walked toward the barn. As Christine turned the corner she came face to face with a huge black stallion. The thick fog swirled around them like millions of ghosts rising from the grave. The stallion looked her in the eye as if searching her soul than proceeded to sniff at her. After his curiousness had been satisfied of the girl before him, he stretched out one graceful wing and began to clean it.

"Oh my…"Christine breathed she had never once seen a Pegasus before. She marveled at its grace and beauty and hesitantly began to back up. The stallion moved toward her and nudged me gently backwards.

Before I could make any other movements the stallion bent down to a graceful kneel. With his nose he nudged my stunned form closer to his back. I carefully climbed into the saddle and adjusted myself and the stirrups so I would not fall off. As I picked up the elaborate reigns adrenalin was pumping furiously through my veins. In one beautiful fluent movement the great stallion stood up. I gasped 'I must be at least 6 feet off the ground!' I thought. Before I could further think about how high I was off the ground, the stallion started walking forward. I began to panic. 'Were is he taking me!' 'How fast is he going to go?' 'is he going to….fly?!?' were the thoughts that passed through my head like lightning. Suddenly the stallion moved forward into the trot, than canter until he was at a full fledged gallop. My hands instantly grasped his ebony mane tightly. Soon his wings began to beat. The faster they beat his wings the tighter I gripped his mane. With one leap we were up in the air and…flying… 'Flying…Flying!?!...O my gosh…I am flying!! This is the most amazing thing I have ever experienced in my life!' Christine thought as they cut through the fog like a great black knife.


End file.
